Can he be the one? Can this be real?
by Swtcheeks
Summary: Songfic...the first one. Rory and Finn


AN: Just something i wanted to write in the middle of the night. I don't own Gilmore Girls or the song. Those belong to others!!

Everything has changed, everyone has gone different ways and I needed to breathe. So when he invited me to the Vineyard for the week, I jumped at it. We're alone in this big house with nothing but one another to keep each other entertained. Oh, how much I wanted this. He knew before I did that it was over between Logan and I. He was the one that came to me as friend and told me what he was doing in London. He was his friend first, but treats me like a prized possession. I giggle as I hear the song Lane crafted as his song. I start singing along as I decide what to wear for dinner.

_**Smooth-talking  
So rockin'  
He's got everything that a girl's wantin'**_

His body is rocking, strong, washboard abs, oh those late night basketball games with the boys and the summer surfing has done wonders for him. Tall, oh he's tall a good 6 inches more than me. I do like the middle of his chest where my head lays when he hugs me. The biceps of his arms when he moves even through a tee shirt drives me to butterflies.

_**Guitar cutie  
He plays it groovy**_

Who knew under that society façade was this incredible guitarist. He doesn't even know what watching him play does to me. I lose myself in the sounds that he's creating and it beautiful. Each string that is plucked reaches into my soul.

**And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid**

It seems that I'm at my silliest when he's around. I threw a carton of ice cream across the kitchen with a simple kiss on my collarbone just the other day. Why would he want someone like me?

**Think I'm really falling for his smile**

**Get butterflies when he says my name**

His smile lights up the room. He has one the he shows to everyone and that secret smile I like to call it when we're alone, it reaches his eyes. The way he says my name it feels like the whole world disappears when he calls me his kitten. Oh how I wish I could be his. Only his

_**He's got something special  
He's got something special**_

_**And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental**_

The way he makes eye contact with me across the room when no one is looking I want to faint with his little attention. I want to cry with that he looks at me like that. How can one man make my heart stop and speed at the same time?

_**  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe  
He could be the one**_

Can he be the one? No he can't. I just broke up with Logan. He wouldn't do that right? He wouldn't give up ten years of friendship for a girl? But the little things he does…

"_**He could be the one  
He could be the one....  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...**_

_**He's lightning  
Sparks are flyin'**_

It's like an electric shock with a simple touch. He grazes my hand with his and it's like I'm on fire. A hug and it's almost like my heart is going to explode from my chest.

_**Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and  
I'm goin' crazy  
About him lately**_

All my thoughts are with him. I was listening to Steph go on and on about some fashion thing and I was thinking was I could be with him right now, we could be walking on the beach, we could be kissing on the beach at sunset. Oh those lips, those hand, that butt. He's bloody hot!

**And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing**

_**Think I'm really digging on his vibe  
He really blows me away**_

He doesn't understand the hold he has on me. The weakness I have for him and those eyes. Oh his eyes, beautiful and sexy.

_**He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one....  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...**_

Lately, it's all I can do is get him alone. I cuddling on the couch watching a movie, the he knows that I love my hair played with, he always ends up next to me at gatherings…why would he? Is he just watching over me for the ex or is there something more?

_**And he's got a way of making me feel  
Like everything I do is  
Perfectly fine  
The stars are aligned when I'm with him  
And I'm so into him... **_

"Just tell him" Steph keeps pestering me. Just tell him like it's nothing. Like if I tell him and he doesn't feel the same I lose his friendship, I lose the one thing that has grounded me for weeks after the heartbreak. He was there. He held me through it all. Wiped the tears away, wallowed for an entire weekend.

_**He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one....  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...**_

"I'm going crazy, what am I thinking?" I say aloud frustrated at myself.

"Then I think we both are love" I hear and whip around with the towel falling slightly to see Finn leaning on the door.

"How long have you been there?" I question trying to catch my towel.

"Long enough to realize three things" he state walking in and shutting the door. I just look at him.

"First love, you should more often, it's beautiful" he says walking directly in front of me.

"Finn" I say embarrassed. He always does this to me.

"Second, I better that guy, the one you want. The one that could be the one because I want you Rory, let me be dammed" he says cupping my face and I forget that I'm only in a towel.

"And the third" I say as all the nervousness rushes to my throat.

"I need to know what it feels like" he smirks before leaning down and kissing me passionately.

Oh those dinner guests will just have to wait…


End file.
